The Rise of the Rebels
by clank2662
Summary: starts after Gathering force. I'll go from there. This is also a work in progress so give me feed back and if you can be a editor or beta reader
1. Chapter 1

It has been a few days since the crew of the ghost had turned Zebo over to Fulcrum. Hera hadn't yet told Ezra what Zebo needed to tell him.

Ezra was walking to his cabin when he overheard Hera and Kanan talking in the cockpit.

"Hera, why haven't you told him yet?" asked Kanan.

"How am I suppose to tell him that his parents are alive and on Mandalore and they're about to be executed" said Hera.

With those words Ezra's eyes widened. His parents were alive.

Ezra walked into his cabin to find the sleeping Lasat, Zeb. Ezra grabbed his bag and quickly got off the Ghost. Not knowing he was being followed.

As soon as Ezra got to the spaceport he immediately went looking for the fastest ship he could find. Then he saw it an YT-1300 coreillian Freighter called the Dark Hawk. He snuck abord and commandeered the ship. He took off and imput the coordinates for Mandalore. As soon as he was in Hyperspace he felt a presence behind him.

"Who's there?" said Ezra.

"Is that how you welcome me now?" said a feminine voice.

"What Sabine?"

"What no flirting since we're alone"

"No. I have to stay focused, my parents lives are at stake here"

Sabine got quiet. "Well it's a good thing im coming cause you probably don't know Mandalorian"

Ezra chuckled, "Thanks Sabine"


	2. Chapter 2

**I think I like all my reviewers so far. Nothing but great things. Then again this is almost an entire rough draft and it will more than likely get rewritten in the future.**

Ezra and Sabine arrive at Mandalore and Land at a major space port near the Imperial Prison. As they walked down the landing ramp. Ezra glanced to his right and saw two Mandalorian warriors. He thought nothing of it.

"Come on we have to hurry" said Ezra.

They walked quickly thru the streets and arrived at the Imperial prison. Two guards walked up to them.

"This is a restricted- GAH"

Ezra with anger in his eyes began choking the two stormtroopers. Sabine looked at Ezra in fear. Ezra then threw them behind him. He stood in front of the gate. He thrusted his hands forwards and screamed. The gate exploded. A dozen stormtroopers readied their weapons. Ezra grabbed the remains of the gate and put it in front of him and Sabine. He threw it at the storm troopers. They screamed before they were silenced by death.

"Ezra…."

Ezra used the force to clear all the debris from in front of them. They walked to a window and in the courtyard they saw two Imperial Riot Troopers beating up a man and a woman.

Ezra looked wide-eyed , "Mom, Dad"

Ezra quickly used the force to destroy the wall. The Riot Troopers quickly turned their attention to Ezra and Sabine. Ezra quickly threw them into a wall.

"Sabine, get my parents. I'll hold them off" said Ezra.

About twenty Imperial Riot troopers cam running out into the courtyard. Sabine quickly helped Ezra's parents up and out of the Prison.

Ezra stood his ground as the troopers charged with their Electro-staffs ready. Ezra gathered all the force he could and forced it out in a Force Repulse.

Ezra landed and saw a large number of stormtroopers coming his way. A rocket exploded in front of the troopers. Ezra looked were the rocket came from. It was the two Mandalorians from the spaceport. They used their jetpacks to fly down to him. One was in Red and grey armor and the other was in black and gold.

"Come on we have to get out of here" said the black and gold one.

"I'll cover you" said the red and grey one.

"Come on" said the black and gold one.

They ran out of the prison and back to the spaceport. They meet up with Sabine and told her what happened.

"Who are you?" asked Ezra.

The two Mandalorians took their helmets off and revealed their faces. The one in Black and gold was a male with short brown hair and the other was a female with shoulder length black hair.

"My name is Garis Caliamis, this is my wife, Kalis Caliamis" said the male.

"It's nice to meet you Ezra Bridger" said Kalis.

"How-"

"The force" said Kalis.

"Wait, your jedi?"

"Yes, our legions did not betray us" said Garis. "So we're looki ng for rebels to join us"

"Well you'll have to talk to Kanan, he's my master" said Ezra.

"Ezra" said Sabine

"Sabine, they saved my life and I don't sense any hostile intentions from them" said Ezra.

"Come on. They boarded the Dark Hawk and took off heading for Lathol.


	3. Chapter 3

**The two legions that didn't betray the Jedi are the X01st and the 502****nd****. Yes they are not real and I created them. They wear phase 2 armor. The X01st's colors are black stripes going gown the arms and legs with a downward W coming from the neck area. There are two commando squads with them, Delta-Omega squad and Alpha-Charlie squad. Each commando has their own specialized armor. The 502****nd****'s colors are blue and green stripes going down the arms and legs with a downward A coming across their chest from the neck area. I'll send a picture of the Mandalorian armor if you ask for it. I'll email it to you if you want. Now on with the story.**

The Dark Hawk dropped out of hyperspace just outside of Lothal's atmosphere. Ezra landed the Dark Hawk near the Ghost. Kanan, Hera, and Zeb walked out of the Ghost and eyed the craft with suspicion.

The landing platform went down and they reached for their weapons.

"Is that how you say hello to your friends Kanan" said Ezra, popping his head out from the landing platform.

They put their weapons away and smiled. Ezra and Sabine walked out of the ship to meet them.

"Wow, Nice ship Ezra" said Hera.

"Thanks, disabled the tracker and stole it from the Empire" said Ezra.

"Well good job" said Kanan.

"Well there are some people I want to introduce you to" said Ezra.

Then four people walked down the landing platform. Two people in Imperial prison uniforms, one male with blue hair and the other a female with brown hair. The other two were Mandalorian in armor.

"Kanan, these are my parents" said Ezra pointing to the two with Imperial prison uniforms on.

Kanan looked at Hera, who shook her head.

"How-"

"Overheard you and Hera" said Ezra.

"And the other two?" asked Hera.

The two Mandalorians took their helmets off and revealed their faces to the crew members.

"Hello, Jedi Knight Kanan. I am Master Garis Caliamis and this is my wife Kalis Caliamis" said the Mandalorian in black and gold.

"More Jedi?" said Kanan.

"Yes Kanan, our clone legions did not betray us. Instead they betrayed the Emperor for they believed that he was overthrowing the Republic. They believed in the Republic even though they were bred to follow every order given no matter how much they hated it" said Garis.

"Our legions are currently on Yavin 4 and awaiting our return. We wish for you to come with us" said Kalis.

"We will join you some other time but for now this is where we will stay for now" said Kanan. "We will join up with you some other time"

"Very well, here are the coordinates for our base on Yavin 4" said Garis handing Kanan a datapad.

"One of our clone captains will come to meet you soon. He is very interested in meeting future comrades" said Kalis.

"His name is Captain Clank. He will be a great asset to you" said Garis.

"Well thank you Master Garis and Master Kalis. May the force be with you" said Kanan.

They nodded and left heading to the spaceport.

Kanan looked at Ezra and gave him a disapproving look.

**Later…**

"What was I suppose to do?" asked Ezra. "It's not like you guys were going to go save my parents just because I asked you to"

"You should have at least talked to us first. We would have saved your parents. Do you know how worried we were about you?" said Kanan.

"I can take care of myself, Kanan" said Ezra.

"Ok, that's enough" said Hera stepping in-between them.

"We'll finish this later" said Kanan. "Go to your cabin, I left something for you"

Ezra begrudgingly walked to his cabin on the Ghost. He noted something wrapped up on his bunk. He hoped up there and opened it. There were two crystals inside. There was a piece of paper inside it. 'These two crystals are for your lightsaber. The slightly larger one is a Kyber Crystal and the other is a focusing crystal. Come see me when you're ready to make one' From Kanan. Happy late birthday.

Ezra smiled. He grabbed the crystals and walked to the cockpit.

He walked in and saw Kanan and Hera.

Ezra looked down, "Kanan I'm sorry for running off on my own. I just really wanted to save my parents" said Ezra.

"Forgive me Ezra. I should have told you sooner" said Hera.

"I forgive you Hera. But as your student Kanan, I would like to build my lightsaber" said Ezra.

Kanan smiled, "Well then come with me I got all the supplies you'll need to make it but, you have to make it all by yourself" said Kanan.

"I will do my best master" said Ezra.

Kanan pulled out a box and handed it to Ezra. "If you can imagine it in the force and it works then the force will build it" said Kanan.

"Thank you Master" said Ezra taking the box and was about to go into his cabin when he stopped.

"I'll be aboard the Dark Hawk if you need me" said Ezra.

Kanan smiled, "Ok"

Ezra quickly went over to the Dark Hawk and got into his cabin. He opened the box and saw all the parts. He closed his eyes and imagined a lightsaber-blaster so he could have a lightsaber and a blaster. He imagined it in the force and it was a rectangular shape with a circular tube for the blaster and lightsaber blade. It had a switch that would change the length of the blade; and the hand guard would swing up so it's perpendicular to the lightsaber blade so that the blaster would work and not the lightsaber.

Ezra kept the imagine in his head for a few minutes and he put his hand out in front of him and felt something fall into his hands. He opened his eyes and saw his lightsaber-blaster hybrid in his hands. He ran outside and activated the lightsaber and a dark blue blade extended about two feet from the hilt. Ezra fiddled with the switch to make the blade longer and then the blade became three feet in length. Ezra then deactivated the blade and swung the hand guard up so it was perpendicular to the blade and Ezra grabbed the now handle to the blaster and pulled the trigger. A small bolt of plasma shot out. He fired twelve shots before the handle got really hot and Ezra was forced to drop it.

"Better find some heat resistant grip to add there" Ezra said to himself.

"Well, this should do the trick then" said a feminine voice behind Ezra.

Ezra spun around to see Sabine holding some blaster grips. "Thanks Sabine" said Ezra before taking them and adding them to the handle and firing the weapon. He fired twenty shots and he felt the blaster overheating. He turned it back into the lightsaber and clipped it to his belt. Ezra turned to Sabine.

"So-"started Ezra. Sabine crashed her lips into Ezra's for a quick second. Ezra stood there stunned.

"Ezra, I like you a lot but, let's not let this get to serious" said Sabine.

"Ok, so are we?" asked Ezra.

"If you want it to be then yes, because I don't want to see you like you were at the prison ever again" said Sabine.

"I swear I won't ever let that happen again" said Ezra.

Sabine smiled. She wrapped her arms around Ezra and placed her head in the crook of his neck. Ezra did the same and placed his head on top of Sabine's. They stood there for a few minutes and then they walked into the Dark Hawk. Ezra walked into his cabin and Sabine walked into hers. Ezra got changed into his nightclothes and laid down in bed when he heard someone knock on his door.

"Come in" he said.

The door opened to reveal Sabine in her nightclothes, "Sabine, what?"

She walked up to him and pushed him back onto his bed and snuggled up to him. "It's cold in my cabin but, it's warm in here" she said.

Ezra rolled his eyes and rubbed his head against hers and fell asleep.

**I haven't yet said this but I don't own Star Wars Rebels. Disney does but I with Lucas Arts still did.**

**So how was this chapter it's the longest and hopefully the best. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope everyone loved the last chapter. Some Ezra x Sabine fluff was really needed because no one really writes it. I'm the first to really write this stuff.**

The next day Ezra woke up to Sabine snuggled up to him. He started to go back to sleep when he heard the explosion. Alarms started blaring he and Sabine quickly woke up and headed to the cockpit.

"Spectre 6 to Ghost, what's going on?" asked Ezra.

"Imperials are incoming. We were just hit my mortar fire" said Hera over the comm.

"Do you have Sabine?" asked Hera.

"Yeah"

"Then Take off we're out of here" said Hera.

Ezra started up the Dark Hawk and took off right behind the Ghost.

"Incoming TIEs" said Sabine.

"Get in the top turrent" said Ezra.

"Ezra what's going on" said Ephraim Bridger, Ezra's father.

"We're under attack from the Imperials. Do you know how to work a turrent, Dad?" said Ezra.

"You bet I do" said Ezra's father. He followed Sabine and got in the bottom turrent.

"Mom do you know how to work a put in nav coordinates?" asked Ezra.

"Of course. I used to work be a navigator for commercial cruise liners" said Mira Bridger, Ezra's mother.

"Ghost, send us coordinates. We'll rendezvous with you shortly" said Ezra.

"Roger that Spectre 6, we'll see you soon. Stay safe" said Hera.

"Coordinates received" said Mira.

"How's taking those TIEs coming along?" Ezra said into the comm.

"One more left" said Sabine.

"Got him!" said Ephraim.

"Coordinates locked" said Mira.

"Entering Hyperspace" said Ezra as he activated the Hyperdrive.

Shortly after entering Hyperspace the crew meets in the lounge.

"Sorry for not introducing you to them earlier" Ezra said to Sabine.

"Sabine, these's are my parents" said Ezra, "Mom, Dad this is Sabine Wren"

"It's nice to meet you sir and madam" said Sabine.

"Please call me Ephraim" said Ezra's father.

"And call me Mira" said Ezra's mother.

"I will" said Sabine smiling.

"You know they really like you" Ezra whispered to Sabine.

"I figured that" Sabine whispered into Ezra's ear and then kissed his cheek.

Ezra turned red and smiled and said, "You guys get some rest I'll wake you up when we arrive at our destination"

Ezra's parents nodded and went to their cabin. Sabine stood next to him.

"You should get some rest" said Ezra.

"No. I'm staying with you" said Sabine.

"Ok then" said Ezra.

A half hour later, the Dark Hawk drops out of Hyperspace.

"Where are we?" asked Sabine.

"These are coordinates for Yavin 4. I don't see the Ghost on sensor" said Ezra. "Hawk to Ghost, what is your location, over?"

"Ghost to Hawk, we're currently meeting up with Fulcrum, we'll rendezvous with you shortly" said Hera.

"Roger that" said Ezra. "Sabine input the coordinates that Garis gave us"

"On it" said Sabine. "Coordinates in"

"Ok we're going in" said Ezra.

A few moments later, the Dark Hawk arrived at the coordinates.

"Put this over all comm channels on the planet" said Ezra.

"Roger" said Sabine putting communication of all comm. Channels on the planet.

"Master Garis, come in, Master Garis do you read me?" said Ezra.

"Ezra is that you?" someone said over the comms.

"Master Garis we're at the coordinates you gave us but, nothings here"

"Oh sorry, lowering stealth shield now" said Garis.

A large temple appeared on the ground at the coordinates.

"You are clear for landing bay 4"

"Roger that" said Ezra.

Ezra quickly landed the Hawk and disembarked.

Two clone troopers in phase two armor meet them. One had phase two armor but with the phase 1 visor on it and black pauldron on his right shoulder and the other wore a black pauldron for both shoulders.

"I am Captain Clank of the X01st and this is Commander Crusher of the X01st, we are here to escort you to General Garis" said the clone with the single pauldron.

Ezra nodded to the clone and headed into the temple to the command area.

"Sir" said Captain Clank.

"Dismissed" said Garis as he walked up to him.

"Welcome my friends" said Garis as he hugged Ezra.

"It's good to see you too Master Garis" said Ezra.

"Where's Kanan and the rest of your friends?" asked Garis.

"They went to meet up with one of our contacts, Fulcrum, to get a job" explained Ezra.

"And why are you here?" asked Garis.

"We were attacked on Lathol by the Imperials. It's likely because we were so close to Capital City, but now we have to lay low for a while before we can return to Lathol" said Ezra.

"Very well then, I see you have meet Captain Clank" said Garis.

"Yes, I hope he will join us on our next mission" said Ezra.

"It would be an honor sir" said Captain Clank.

"And Captain, bring a trusted comrade with you" said Ezra as he and Sabine left the command area.

Ezra and Sabine got aboard the Hawk. Sabine went to her cabin and Ezra walked over to his parents.

"Mom, Dad, I need you to stay here" said Ezra.

"Ezra, we're not leaving you again" said Ephraim.

"Dad, I can take care of myself. Besides I have Sabine with me, she'll keep me in check" said Ezra.

"You'd better come back unharmed" said Mira.

"I'll try Mom" said Ezra. He hugged his parents as the disembarked. Ezra walked down to the landing platform. "Permission to come aboard, sir?" asked Captain Clank.

"Permission granted" said Ezra.

Captain Clank and Commander Crusher boarded the Hawk.

"I'll direct you to your cabins" said Ezra.

They walked down the corridors and came to two cabins, "Here you are" said Ezra.

"Thank you sir" said the clones.

Ezra walked into the cockpit and saw Sabine in the copilot seat.

"Hawk to Ghost, come in" said Sabine over the comms.

"Ghost here, go ahead"

"What's our target?" asked Ezra.

"Imperial base on Naboo. Take out the power source" said Hera.

"Roger that Ghost, we'll wait for your arrival" said Ezra.

"Well we just exited hyperspace and are heading for coordinates. We'll refuel and head for Naboo" said Hera.

"Roger that, see you soon" said Sabine.

"Let's get a little sleep, they won't be here for another hour" said Sabine.

Ezra sighed, "Ok, a little sleep won't hurt" He and Sabine got up and walked into Ezra's Cabin. Sabine took off her armor and left her shirt on and snuggled up to Ezra as he lays down in bed. Ezra slowly drifts off into a nightmare.


	5. Chapter 5

**Now comes the Nightmare HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA**

Ezra found himself standing on a desert plain with no one in sight. He felt out with the force and felt Kanan He ran towards him he saw Hera, Zeb, Sabine and his parents all tied to tall circular stone posts. He ran towards them and saw Kanan fighting the Inquisitor. Ezra quickly activated his lightsaber and went to help Kanan when he heard a scream. He turned just in time to see a man dressed in black armor slay his parents, Sabine, Zeb, and Hera. He turned his attention Kanan and saw the Inquisitor run Kanan thru. Ezra turned around and the man in black armor stood over him. He could hear the man's breathing.

"Die Jedi" said the man in black as he swung his red lightsaber down at him.

Ezra bolted upright and drenched in sweat. Sabine woke up by his sudden movement.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's nothing just a nightmare" he said.

Ezra got up and walking into the bathroom and quickly got into the shower. He felt relaxed as the warm water rolled over his body. He got out and dried himself off and wrapped a towel around his lower half. Ezra looked in the mirror and saw the man in black armor. Ezra screamed and fell on his butt. Sabine rushed into the bathroom.

"Are you alright Ezra?" asked Sabine.

Ezra sat there in fear. "Ezra, what did you see in your dream?"

"I saw a man in black armor kill you, Hera, and my parents. Then the Inquisitor killed Kanan. Finally the man in black killed me. I saw him in the mirror" said Ezra.

"Sir, are you alright" said Clank over the comms.

"We're alright Captain" Sabine said into the comm.

"Look no one is going to harm us" said Sabine. "Now get dressed. The rest of the crew is here"

A few minutes later….

Ezra walked down the boarding ramp in a black shirt with clone armor on his arms and joints. Kanan eyed him.

"What's with the armor?" he asked.

"Same reason as you" said Ezra.

"Hey what's up" asked Kanan.

"Nothing" said Ezra.

"You're lying"

"Fine, I had a nightmare we're we all die. Are you happy?" said Ezra before storming off.

"Why did you have to ask him Kanan?" said Sabine.

"What? I'm his Master; I'm trying to help him" said Kanan.

"Look, Ezra was really scared after his nightmare. Ok? He hasn't closed his eyes since, he sees a man clad in black armor with a red lightsaber" said Sabine.

"Vader" whispered Kanan.

"What?"

"Nothing" said Kanan. "Come on we're leaving"

"I'm going with Ezra" said Sabine.

"Ok, meet you on Naboo then" said Kanan


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, on Naboo the group split up to locate the target. Captain Clank went with Sabine and Ezra. Commander Crusher went with Kanan and Hera. Zeb and Chopper watched the ships. While looking for the base's power source Captain Clank spotted someone.

"It can't be" said the captain.

"Captain" shouted Ezra.

"You there" shouted Clank.

The man Clank was shouting to turned around. Ezra looked shocked. It was another clone.

"Sir, come with me please" said Clank.

"I told the Empire I'm not joining" said the clone.

"We aren't with the Empire sir" said Ezra.

"Oh then let's go" said the clone.

"So who are you?" asked the clone.

"I'm CT-99875, also known as Clank"

"Name's Ezra"

"Sabine"

"CT-7567 also known as Rex" said the clone.

"Captain Rex of the 501st?" asked Clank

"Yep"

"Sir we could use your help" said Clank.

"I don't fight anymore" said Rex.

"Sir, the empire is ruining our galaxy. A galaxy you once protected, that galaxy needs you again" said clank.

"I see you copied my helmet design" said Rex.

"Yes sir, it's one of the standard issue for the X01st" said Clank.

"Is it now?"

"Yes sir"

"It has been a couple years but, I'll help you out. This galaxy needs me again" said Rex.

Clank smiled. "Clank take him back to the ship and get him suited up" said Ezra.

"General Ezra it will be an honor" said Rex.

"Why do you call me General?" asked Ezra.

"That's what all clones called the Jedi back in the war. They were our generals" said Rex before he and clank raced off to the ship.

"Come on we gotta hurry" said Sabine.

"Spectre one to Spectre five, come in" said Kanan.

"Spectre five here, go ahead Spectre one" said Sabine.

"We found the power source preparing to destroy. Head back to ship"

"Roger that Spectre one" said Sabine, "Come on we gotta get back before it detonates"

Ezra and Sabine run thru the streets back to the landing platform.

"Captain, get the ship ready for takeoff" Ezra says into his comm.

"Yes sir"

The crew of the ghost arrives back at the landing platform just as Ezra and Sabine do. Sabine nodded to Crusher who pulls out a detonator and detonates the explosives.

"Let's get out of here" said Kanan.

The Ghost and Dark Hawk takeoff and leave Naboo.

"You guys going to get the reward and supplies from Fulcrum?" asked Ezra.

"Yeah, we'll meet you back on Yavin 4" said Hera.

"Good luck, and may the force be with you" said Ezra as the Hawk entered Hyperspace.

Ezra and Sabine looked behind themselves as Rex entered the cockpit.

"Wow, nice armor" said Ezra.

"Thank you sir" said Rex.

"Rex, you can call me Kid" said Ezra, "I'm not ready for the General title yet"

Rex chuckled. "Call me Sabine and only that got it?" said Sabine.

"Yes Madam" said Rex.

"Go get some rest, you'll need it Rex" said Ezra.

"Sure thing Kid"

"You need it more than all of us" Sabine said to Ezra. "Clank, come take the controls please"

"Yes mam"

Sabine lead Ezra to their quarters and laid him down in his bed and took his armor off himand she took her armor off as well leaving only a shirt on. She snuggled up to him and fell asleep. Ezra smiled and drifted to a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**So far it's been good. I will now explain why not all clones obeyed the Order 66. Ion squad, a clone commando squad perceived the order as an enemy trick and helped their Jedi commander escape. The clones had the order programmed into their DNA so when they hear the chancellor issue the order they would kill their Jedi commander. But the Kamonians did not apply that to their clones. When cloning was done on other planets, that's the clones that were programmed with the order. So the X01st and the 502****nd**** didn't have it programmed into their DNA. So yes clones could disobey the orders. **

The next day, Ezra woke up to see Sabine still sleeping beside him. He slowly got up and got dressed in his armor and walked to the cockpit.

Clank was piloting the ship into landing bay 2 when Ezra walked in. Clank landed the Hawk and stood and saluted to Ezra. Ezra saluted back and Clank sat down.

"Clank, you don't have to salute me or call me sir. Just call me Kid, ok?" said Ezra.

"Like Rex then? Ok then kid" said Clank.

Ezra smiled. "So what did you think of your first mission with us 'rebels'?" asked Ezra.

"It was pretty intense, explosives, avoiding Imperials, its better than drilling my men all day" said Clank.

"Well, I got a special mission for us when the Ghost arrives" said Ezra, pulling out a holodisk, which he activated, and a small group of Wookies appeared, "This is live from Kashyyyk, the Imperials have captured almost all the Wookies on the planet. I spoke with Master Garis, and it seems there are two star destroyers with almost a hundred Wookies prisoners on-board. We are going to send 2 Venator-class star destroyers to launch at least 10 boarding craft with at least 20 troops on each boarding craft. The troops will fight off the enemy troopers, while we, in the Ghost and Hawk, land in the star destroyer's hanger and rescue the Wookies. The troops will meet us in the hanger, where two shuttles will be waiting for the troops and we'll get out and destroy the destroyers and we take the Wookies back to Kashyyyk and we win" explained Ezra.

Clank was quiet for a few moments. "Sounds good to me. I'll get the men ready" said Clank.

"Oh and Clank, get a man you trust from the 502nd to go with Rex. Don't want an odd number of clones with us" said Ezra.

"Sure thing kid" said clank.

As clank walked out of the cockpit, Sabine walked in. She walked over to Ezra and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and sat down in the pilot seat.

"So I assume we're going thru with your plan then?" she asked.

"Of course we are, I sense a Jedi is among the Wookies" said Ezra.

"Then why are we going to the planet's surface?" asked Sabine.

"Because of this" said Ezra. Pulling out a holodisk and played it. A clone commando appeared on the holodisk.

"This is RC-1207 calling any Republic forces. There is an unidentified enemy capturing Wookies and taking them off world, I request immediate assistance" said the clone commando, "I am transmitting coordinates"

"According to the records this is Sev of Delta squad, he is an MIA clone commando. We have to find him before the empire does" said Ezra.

"Ok, I feel there's another reason why you're doing this" said Sabine.

"No there isn't" said Ezra, "I'm just helping the Wookies that's all"

"Ok, well better get ready, because Hera and Kanan are almost here" said Sabine.

Ezra nodded, "I'll meet you in the command area in a minute"

Sabine got up and gave Ezra another quick kiss and left the cockpit.

Ezra looked at the holographic clone commando. _'Why does he look so familiar' _Ezra said to himself.


	8. Sorry, not an update

**Hello everyone its clank. Sorry that this next chapter is taking so long but I need your help. I need an admiral OC and I want some help with a name and a face. So in the review area write the name gender and a description of the OC you want me to use.**

**And I have my ships uploaded to deviantart and here's the link to my profile, **


	9. sorry not an update but its important

This isn't another chapter yet. I'm looking for a co-author. I really want ultimate demigod to be my co-author on this since one of his stories is just like mine and since I'm looking. If your interested I want you to rewrite chapter 1 and add more detail to it and make it better and longer. So if your interested get to it. I want to reenergize this story so I have a reason to write more and faster. So PM me if you are interested in this story cause I really need it


	10. Assistance

Hello readers I am currently in a little crisis. I lost all my work for the next chapter for my story and I need some assistance. If your interested in assisting me pm me or leave me a review. if your a guest then make an account and look me up and pm me. Thank you for understanding and keep reading


End file.
